Courage
Courage is the titular protagonist and one of the main charaters of the show. He lives in the middle of Nowhere with his owners, the Bagges (Eustace and Muriel). He is voiced by Marty Grabstein. Personality Despite his signature feet, Courage truly lives up to the meaning of his name. Because of the kidnapping incident with his parents, he was abandoned as a puppy and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy. He is willing to risk his own life to protect her, even if it means confronting his phobias. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little regard for his own well being. Courage is known to selflessly endure pain for the benefit of others he will protect. He also doesn't get offended or hurt easily by Eustace's words compared to Muriel. Often times, though, he must fight off his own cannity to accomplish difficult tasks. He occasionally speaks English in certain situations, though few people understand him when he does. He also speaks many other languages. Skill & Abilities Courage can scream so loud that it can break the entire basement floor and form a deep chasm as were seen in the episode of Ball of Revenge. Courage can also shapeshift and in example, transformations Courage used include the snake, the club and the dragon. In terms of strength, Courage possesses super strength, as he destroyed the sun. In terms of endurance and stamina, He is almost invincible, although he does get hurt. He sometimes also have the ability to melt into a thin, purplish-pink liquid. He can obviously speak English and some other languages as well, and has some English phrases such as: "The things I do for love." and "Muriel!" but nobody really understands him. Dragon Courage.jpg Dinosaur Courage.jpg Snake Courage.jpg History A pink puppy was born to Henry and his unnamed wife into a large, trash can. He was raised through example, and was quick to learn a lesson. Though his parents had an aristocratic fascination in canine objects, his well being was always of the utmost concern. While learning to catch a ball, he accidentally got his head stuck in between the bars of the fence, and was taken to the Pets of Tomorrow veterinary office. Here, he was freed by a seemingly kin ".]]d doctor, who gave him a lollipop and ushered him out of the room so he could speak to his parents alone. His tongue got stuck to the surface of the sucker, and then torn off, so the baby dog rushed back to be nurtured by his mother. When he returned, the three were gone, and screams pleading for assistance could be heard from the hallway. He abandoned his candy and rushed in to find the vet carrying his parents away in a net. They begged not to be separated from their son. He rushed after them into a room of caged dogs, past which he discovered his parents being forced into a rocket ship. He tried to help them before its launch, but failed, as his fear drove him to flee into a garbage chute which led to a back alley. From there he watched as his family was sent away into space, while waving a tearful goodbye to them. Crying alone, he was found by a young red-haired Scottish woman who offered to take him home. Later to be known as Muriel. She named him Courage. He's been living under her care after she found him. Game Appearances Here is the list of games Courage appears in (Game consoles only) Cartoon Network Speedway Racing Stats: Light-Weight Driver Partner: Muriel Cartoon Network Block Party In Cartoon Network Block Party, Courage is one of the main player characters. In Courage's world, Eustace and Muriel are trapped in the mansion of the evil Katz. Courage is in the mansion and is attempting to save them. The player must collect 3 spiders and 75 cobwebs before returning to the start and winning. Cartoon Network Racing Stats: Light-Weight Driver Toon Power '''(In the DS version only):' '''Shriek Power' - He lets off a loud scream that disturbs the other characters momentarily. Creep TV Creep TV is a 2D online computer game, that can be downloaded if wished, it is based on the popular cartoon network show Courage the Cowardly Dog. Unlike the Cartoon Network Block Party game, this game is solely revolved around the Courage the Cowardly Dog show and involves no other Cartoon Network characters. You take on the role of Courage; the game begins with a short prologue of Courage having his breakfast until you hear funny noises coming from the adjacent room. On investigating you realize that your beloved Muriel and Eustace are trapped inside the TV and poltergeists have invaded your home. Your task is to save your owners through exploration and collecting items that will help you. "Help Courage collect clues to free Eustace and Muriel from a haunted television in Creep TV" ''a short description featured on the Cartoon Network website. ''"Creep TV : Help Courage the Cowardly Dog solve a mystery in his owner's house. Very detailed adventure game" ''a short description by Heavygames. The game is featured on the Cartoon Network website and many other game websites and became widely popular, with people posting walkthrough videos and written walkthrough's on various webistes. It is a good salute to the program and is very detailed. Trivia *Courage is the only character who breaks the fourth wall every episode. *Courage has many sounds that he's known for, such as his strange laugh at the end of some, but not all episodes. *Courage has sometimes been known to be angry or stubborn rather than brave. One example is in "Campsite of Terror", when Muriel asked Courage to enter the cave and watch a scary movie with her and the raccoon twins. He rejected this at first, then he went in, no matter how much he didn't want to. No reason has been confirmed as to why he went in when he didn't want to. *In the episode "The Transplant", when both Courage and Eustace were having a showdown for Muriel and were kangaroo monsters, Courage was revealed to have more artistic capacity than Eustace, implying that despite Eustace calling him stupid, he is anything but. Of course, this could've been shown for comical effect. *Courage has been provoked intensely enough to fight his mechanical form, which is another example of him being angry instead of brave. *Sometimes when his fur is ripped away it is shown he wears briefs. *Courage spoke English quite often in the first season, but from the second season onward, his dialogue became increasingly limited to gibberish and screams, only speaking once in a while or when he really had something to say. *The first creatures Courage turned into were a cobra, a dragon, and a dimetrodon (although the pilot episode shows he turns into a UFO, a green alien, and a robot). *He also appeared in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi as Bubbles' friend and Jack's new pet. A fuchsia dog that lives in perpetual fear. He was left in the care of Jack by Muriel as she left for some unknown reason. He helps rescue Bubbles from Mojo Jojo's monster. Due to Buttercup's extreme temper, he has been assigned as her "watchdog" by Jack & Professor Utonium. *When Courage saw Bigfoot outside, he explained to Muriel and Eustace that a giant Tyrannosaurus-like creature was crushing cars, knocking down skyscrapers, and eating titanic ships. However, Bigfoot was actually eating garbage. *In "The Mask" he and Bunny showed attraction to each other making her a possible love interest to him but it will remain unknown since she never appeared in the series and the series ended. Quotes *''I have a bad feeling about this, or my name is ''(something random), and it's not.'' *''Oh no!'' *(sighs) The things I do for love. *''You fool'!'' (At the ending of Mecha Courage) *''I may be man's best friend, but...'' *''Habla....habla....habla..habli..'' (In "The Shadow of Courage") *''I don't think so ya fool...'' (At the ending of "Courage the Fly") *AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! *OOOOOOOOHHH!!! *grunts* *Ha, ha, ha, ha!! *Whimper* *gasps* *Yes! *Yay! *NOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Ah! *mmmhhh... *abababababababababababababbubabuhbahblal *way past cool Gallery Main aaaaaaaa.jpg|Courage is sad. dog.jpg|Courage is scared. courage.a.jpg|Courage is happy. Courage.png|Courage is worried. Scared Courage.jpg|Courage spooked out. courage 2.jpg|Courage is satisfied. 830px-Courage.png|Courage in FusionFall. FusionCourage.png|Fusion Courage in FusionFall. Nano33.png|Nano Courage in FusionFall. Photo2105.jpg Courage Kangaroo.jpg Courage Kangaroo 3.jpg Courage Kangaroo 2.jpg Snake Courage.jpg|Cobra Bunny Courage.jpg|weremole bunny Dinosaur Courage.jpg|dragon Dragon Courage.jpg|dragon Games Courage_Speedway_Sprites.png|Courage's sprites in Cartoon Network Speedway. Courage_Face_Sprite.GIF|Courage's face sprite. CouragecreepTV.jpg|Courage in the start screen of Creep TV. Courage_bowl.gif|Courage as he appears in the prologue of the Creep TV. Eustace_and_muriel.png|Eustace and Muriel trapped inside the TV in the beginning of the game. Frightened_courage.jpg|Courage is in-game screen f Creep TV. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Super Strength Users Category:Heros Category:Non Villains Category:Dogs Category:character who save the day